It is known that simulated virtual reality is a convenient way to share certain experiences, information, and/or views with other people. Such simulations may be based on three-dimensional models of real-world objects. By adding more photo-realistic elements to the virtual reality content, the visual quality of the user experience may improve. High-definition real-world video information may be captured and subsequently processed to create objects and/or elements within a virtual reality that have a higher image quality than comparable images from computer models.